Mutated Miko
by Crystal Statue
Summary: When Kagome goes home she expects a relaxing stay. But when some uninvited, and strange, guests arrive she sees the chance of a lifetime to better control her powers, old and new. InuX-men crossover.
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, it's CrystalStatue! Here is my first EVER fanfic! Enjoy**!

**Chapter 1**

"Stupid Inuyasha, he can never keep his big mouth" grumbled Kagome Higurashi as she climbed out of the ancient well that transported her to the place known as the Feudal Era of Japan.

She opened the well house door, stepped outside and took a deep breath of the polluted air. **'It was cleaner in the past, of course there were no cars or indoor heating there,'** Kagome thought opening the door to her house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled, announcing her presence, though she knew at this time the only person home would probably her mother, and started mumbling to herself again. She continued walking towards the stairs, passing right by the family room, unaware of the guests inside.

**5 Minutes Before**

Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door. She immediately went to answer it.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She opened the door and was shocked by who was behind it. A middle aged man who had quite a gruff appearance, a slightly older male in a wheelchair and an African young woman, who had white hair. What added to her shock was that they looked American.

"Hello. Mrs. Higurashi, I presume?" said the gruff looking man in Japanese. "I'm Logan Reed and these are my associates, Charles Xavier and Orroro Monroe. We are here to talk to you about your daughter."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the strange group before her politeness kicked in. "Oh, please, come in" she ushered them in.

**'Kagome should be here soon, she said she'd only be gone 2 weeks.'** Mrs. Higurashi thought, "Would you like some tea?" she asked the strangers.

"Yes that would be-" Orroro was cut off by a loud, "I'm home," Though only two people could understand it.

"And that would be Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

They watched as Kagome passed right by them and walked up the stairs grumbling the whole way.

"I'm sorry, she must be upset with something." Mrs. Higurashi smiled sheepishly.

The Professor said, "It's quite alright." Logan translated it for the confused woman.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and called, "Kagome? Can you come down here, dear?"

Soon the sound of footsteps ran down the steps and Kagome appeared at the bottom of the steps, looking at her mother she said, "Yes, Mama?"

But her mother didn't have to answer because Kagome immediately saw they had guests and blushed.

"Oh! I didn't know we had visitors, I'm sorry!" Kagome ran quickly to the room and apologized multiple times.

Logan smirked at her obvious embarrassment, looked at her and said, "It's alright."

"Kagome, those two only speak English and since you have been learning it. you can talk to the other two who don't speak Japanese. " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling cheerfully.

Kagome sat herself beside her mother, "So what is it you need?" she asked.

The professor answered this time and said, with a serious look, "We want you to transfer to our school."

Kagome stared for a second. "I'm sorry, but I'm perfectly happy with the school I'm in now." She answered, finally.

"No, Kagome. You don't understand. We want you to come to our school to learn how to control your powers, your mutant powers.

**End**

**Voila the first chapter of my fanfic! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Airport Anger

**Hi! I'm back for another chappie! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! .**

**Disclaimer: (held at gunpoint) Okay, okay. I (sigh) don't own Inu-yasha. **

**(Last Time)**

_The professor answered this time and said, with a serious look, "We want you to transfer to our school."_

_Kagome stared for a second. "I'm sorry, but I'm perfectly happy with the school I'm in now." She answered, finally. _

"_No, Kagome. You don't understand. We want you to come to our school to learn, to learn how to control your powers, your mutant powers."_

**Chapter 2**

"You're kidding right?" Kagome stared incredulously.

"No I am not. Our school is located in Bayville, New York." The professor said.

'**New York! This is impossible. I can't be a mutant……….can I? But what about the others and all the people who are being hurt by Naraku right now. If I go away to America how will I be able to help the others?' **Kagome face was like reading an open book and anyone near her could see she was having trouble with this.

"Listen, Kagome, this school helps you control your powers so that you can use them to help people." Orroro quickly said.

But after a few moments of silence it was obvious no choice would be made now.

"Here have this card, if you decide to join us, call. You can call any time." The professor said, smiling softly, giving her a small piece of paper..

The group soon left and Kagome found herself lying on her bed, fingering the paper.

'**Should I go? I can't though.' **

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome whirled around to look at her window, though she had already guessed who it was.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, surprised to see him. She had expected him to come in a day or two.

"Well?" He said looking at her as if expecting something.

"Well what?" Kagome asked giving him a weird look.

"Well, what's wrong with you wench, you looked worried" said Inuyasha as he sat himself on the floor.

"Nothings wrong." She answered cheerfully, though it was obvious she was faking.

"Really," Inuyasha said staring at her like he was expecting her to tell him something.

"Ok, everything's not alright." She began telling him of what had happened just a few moments ago.

"So what do you think I should do?" Kagome asked him.

"Easy, go of course," he said as if it was the simplest thing on the earth.

"What! But what about the shards," Kagome asked.

"The others can handle it. Besides you need to boost your power. By the way what's a

mutant?"

Kagome sighed and ignored the oh-so-subtle insult he managed to squeeze out between sentences. "A mutant is a human whose DNA is more evolved then regular humans, they're DNA is o evolved they actually have powers. Wait, what do you mean the "others"?"

Inuyasha smirked and simply said, "You didn't think you'd go without me, did you wench. Who'd protect you?"

Kagome glared, "But what about your ears? I guess we could pass them off as a mutation."

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly, "Then that's that."

"I guess I better call them and say they got two people"

"I wonder what your mutation is." Inuyasha mused.

"Yeah…." Kagome trailed off.

Kagome reached to her bed and grabbed the piece of paper. She grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed as Inuyasha watched.

"753-4452. There, this is sooooooo going to cost mama a bundle."

**A Few Moments Before**

"Charles, do you think she will call?" asked Orroro anxiously.

"I do not know." the Professor sighed.

"**Ring ring"**

The professor picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Professor, its Kagome Higurashi. I've called to say that I have agreed to come to your school." Kagome's voice floated out of the phone.

"Really, well I am exceptionally happy to hear it."

"But there's one hitch. I have a friend who must come with me. Don't worry he's a mutant too." Kagome lied.

"Wonderful, I'll send someone to pick you up from the Airmiles airport. In, say, 1 week?" The Professor asked.

"Okay, goodbye Professor."

**Back With Kagome**

"Well it's settled we just need to get you used to future things in a week." Kagome sighed, knowing she'd be in for a long week.

**One Week Later (Too Lazy To Write The Week)**

"Okay, so what do you do with the microwave?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who donned future clothes.

"We heat up food in it, not buyo. Are we done yet?" Inuyasha whined.

"No, I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you used the microwave. Poor Buyo hasn't recovered." Kagome said. "Oh, did you pack everything in your suitcases and I mean all the clothes you need, not the ramen."

"But I need ramen!"

Kagome sighed and walked to the clock on the wall. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and took them to the car. "Oh, I'll miss you honey and I'll miss Inuyasha…….him and his cut ears." Mrs. Higurashi cooed as the duo prepared to enter the plane.

"I'll miss you too mom" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha just grunted in agreement. They soon entered the plane and took there seats. Kagome soon prepared for the headache she knew would be coming as soon as the plane lifted off. She hadn't gotten around to telling Inuyasha how the plane worked.

**Many, Many Hours and Headaches After**

"Mmm! It's so good to get out of that chair," Kagome moaned as she stretched her legs after the plane had landed.

"Yeah…," Inuyasha was still winded by the landing of the plane and swore he'd never get on one of those things again.

"I guess we just have to wait for the person who is supposed to take us to our new home for a few months. He was described as a brown haired boy who had ruby sun-glasses," Kagome explained.

**A Few Minutes Before**

Scott Summers walked around the over-crowded airport searching for "A Asian looking boy and girl, the boy had silver hair and the girl had black," like silver hair would be hard to miss. Unfortunately he had no luck in finding the two.

He had asked people all over and they had all reported seeing a silver haired man, who was quite rude by bumping into them and not apologizing.

Scott looked at his surroundings and sighed an exasperated sigh. How was he supposed to find _anyone_ in this crowd, he could see people everywhere, but not even a glimpse of who he was looking for?

He then saw out of the corner of his eye something silver flash. He turned around and they're they were! The people of whom he was looking for were right there! He reached over to tap the girl when a clawed hand gripped his own just inches from hers.

"What do ya want?" a gruff voiced growled.

**Hey, I made this one way longer then the other one! Don't forget to Review !**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Manor Madness

**HI! It's CS! I am updating slower, I know. Don't want to keep you in suspense for very long. I know that a lot of authors have good reasons but, don't worry, I want to be one of those authors that finish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Happy, you dream-killing lawyers!**

**Last Time**

_Scott looked at his surroundings and sighed an exasperated sigh. How was he supposed to find anyone in this crowd, he could see People everywhere, but not even a glimpse of who he was looking for? _

_He then saw out of the corner of his eye something silver flash. He turned around and they're they were! The people of whom he was looking for were right there! He reached over to tap the girl when a clawed hand gripped his own just inches from hers._

"_What do ya want?" a gruff voiced growled_.

"Oh.Um?" Scott stuttered, completely intimidated by this angry looking boy in front of him, even though he was younger.

"Inuyasha, let go of him! Look at his glasses; he's the one we've been looking for," Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha scoffed, letting go of Scott's wrist. He instead took out his anger by adjusting the hat that covered his ears.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha is just………..overprotective. He didn't mean anything by it," Kagome apologized.

Scott cleared his throat, trying to scrounge up whatever courage he had left. "It's alright. Come with me. I'll take you to the Institute."

Kagome and Inuyasha followed the boy to a small convertible and they hopped in and soon they were pulling up to the mansions gate.

"Oh my god, it's huge," Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha just stared, neither noticed, through there gaping, that a large group had assembled in the front of the mansion.

When Scott pulled over, the group walked up to them, The Professor leading them.

"Welcome, I hope your flight was enjoyable."

"Oh yes it was," Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's scoff.

"Feh, the contraption made my ears ring. The women in it were way too perky and a kid behind me was kicking my chair."

There were scattered chuckles through the crowd and multiple murmurs.

"Oh, excuse Inuyasha, Professor. He's just a little grumpy," Kagome blushed.

"Quite alright, here, let me introduce you two to the students."

The children that were standing around watching them seemed to snap back to focus and began all talking at once, ushering the new-comers into the mansion. Inuyasha was a little confused by the guys pushing him down one hallway, seeing as the only one he could recognize was Scott and they hadn't gotten off to the best start. Kagome was different story.

As Kagome was being pushed she smiled at the other girls and chatted.

"So, who's the cute guy? He seems kind of grumpy, but really hot!" Said one girl whose name's Kitty.

Kagome choked, on what I have no clue. "Inuyasha, hot? Um, I've never noticed."

The girls around, who were Kitty and Jean, stared and continued chattering.

Inuyasha, who we left at the mercy of the guys, was just about of the end of his patience, which is the size of a snail.

"That's it! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled angrily, pulling away from the group.

Bobby AKA Iceman was the first to answer, "Dude, you didn't think you'd be in the same room, did you?"

Inuyasha scowled and grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, "we've always slept near each other."

Fortunately, they didn't hear them. They soon stuffed Inuyasha in a small bedroom, which he had to share with 2 others.

But all of a sudden he heard someone say, "Hey, you want to go see your girlfriend? Then lets go, we got to go see the Professor in the lobby."

Inuyasha ignored the girlfriend comment and followed the boys.

**When They Are All Gathered.**

"Welcome, I hope things have been alright so far," The Professor greeted them, "I have called you all here so that you all may meet the new students." Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out and smiled/scowled.

"Let me explain the rules here, there is a curfew at 10:00, 11:00 on weekends. There is to be no loud music after 8:00 and nobody is to be in the danger room without supervision."

"Um, the danger room?" Kagome asked curiously.

"The danger room is where other mutants test there powers. It can be quite tiring though. Logan supervises the danger room sessions."

"I want to go," they all turned to see Inuyasha smirking, "I wanna check out this 'danger room.'"

The professor looked to Logan, who shrugged and said, "If the kid wants to kill himself he can go ahead. We'll just stop it when it gets too much for him."

Inuyasha ignored them and followed Logan into a large room that was completely empty. Once everyone was in the viewing area, Logan spoke through the speaker. "Hey kid, get ready."

Inuyasha smirked and took off his hat, after all Kagome had said that mutants looked strange sometimes. He readied his claws, since he didn't have Tetsusaiga, and waited.

All of a sudden a contraption flew from the ground and shot at him, Inuyasha dodged and sliced through it. Three more popped out and he destroyed them to. Then from above a flying disk glinted at its sharp edges and headed to him. "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER," he cried as the machine spurted lights and sparks. Soon Inuyasha made his way to the other side of the room.

From the viewing room sat a multitude of shocked faces. "That was amazing!" cried Scott, blinking his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't suffering hallucinations.

"Yah, that's some mutation," Logan said as he checked the heart monitor with Inuyasha's name above, "His heart ratings never changed from before he even began. It's as if it was easy for him."

"It probably was," Kagome said, smiling as Inuyasha walked into the viewing room and was bombarded with questions. "I guess it's my turn now."

Kagome walked out of the room and found she was shaking; she had no idea what her mutation even was! **'What if it's something passive and I can't fight? What if I can't control it?' **she thought anxiously.

She walked into the danger room and prepared herself.

"Okay are you ready," asked Logan as if he was not sure if the girl had as much control as Inuyasha did.

"Yeah," Kagome said shakily, **'as ready as I'll ever be.'**

All of sudden metal balls flew at her and she managed to throw herself to the floor before they could hit her, she had to roll onto her side so she could dodge the shots heading towards her. She was about to get up when another ball headed to her face and it was to close to be able to dodge in time. She thrust her hands forward and then silence.

She opened her eyes to see a slightly worse for wear ball right in front of her and everything else was also slightly scorched.

"That's new," She said, looking slightly dazed.

She walked into the viewing room to see everyone staring at her.

"Heh heh, hi." She smiled nervously.

**Back in the lobby.**

"Well, as far as I know right now, it seems Mrs. Higurashi's power has something to do with energy. A large amount of pink energy centered in her hands," the Professor explained.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other and knew that definitely seemed like her miko abilities, but different, though they didn't know how.

Kagome sighed and decided she should explain everything now. "Um? Sir? You see I have more then just mutant abilities."

The Professor looked at her and said, "Really what other abilities do you have?"

"I have miko abilities, my priestess powers. They manifest themselves in a pink light. But what I did before didn't seem like my miko powers."

"Well, that explains the hint of yellow in the power ball," The Professor said, "Ok; it's time for bed, both of you."

This surprised the two they hadn't realized it had gotten so late, it was almost 10:30.

**The next morning**

**Kagome's POV**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, after Inuyasha and I arrived in the manor, the last thing I expected to see was a furry blue person waving his tail in my face. So I did the first thing I could come up with I screamed, or at least I tried before the guys tail gagged me.

"No, no, please don't scream I vas just trying to vake you. I'm Kurt Wagner, nice to meet you." The furry guy smiled at me. I would have been more freaked out but I think demons in the Feudal Era have desensitized me to weird looking people.

Kurt led me down the stairs and smiled before……POOF he was gone. I gotta ask about that.

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell behind me just seconds before Kitty phased right through me and another blue creature passed me with a toothbrush in his mouth. I think the danger room did more damage then I thought.

I walked into the breakfast room and saw what could only be described as mass chaos, kids were running around trying to get some food and who else was winning the battle but Inuyasha, he was presently beating Bobby off with a fork, which I didn't know he knew how to use.

When things relaxed, everybody was seated and I was sure I wasn't going to lose my arm I tried to ask the question that had been bothering me all night. But it turns out I didn't need to ask.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, you will be starting school today. I have appointed Scott and Jean to help you." The professor said smiling at us both. I wonder how this guy knew I was gonna ask.

I looked at Inuyasha and thanked god that I had already told him all I know about school, surprisingly, he was a fast learner.

When I had gotten dressed and was handed some pencils and binder Inuyasha and I headed off to Scott's convertible, it wasn't as good as the cars back home but I didn't dare mention it because the guy practically worshipped it.

The drive to school was kind of cramped and I could see Inuyasha didn't like it because he said everyone in the car stunk and he offended quite a few people.

"Were here," I heard Scott say as we parked in the school parking lot.

When we entered the school Inuyasha immediately covered his nose, "God, what's that stink," he cried. The remaining group pointed to a hunched boy who, even with my dull sense of smell, was pretty rank.

"That's Toad, stay away from him and his friends. They're the Brotherhood, evil mutants," Jean said as 3 other boys joined the smelly one.

I guess they heard us talking because all of a sudden they were up in our faces.

"So looks like the X-geeks decided to show they're faces. Hey who are the newbie's, more recruits," sneered the one with the mullet.

"Shut up Lance," Scott growled, glaring as hard as he could.

But all of a sudden the white-haired one had grabbed my hand, "And who are you, don't tell me your running with the X-geeks."

"Uhh," Was all I managed to say before Inuyasha pulled me away and had grabbed the white-haired punk named Pietro, "You better back off before I re-arrange your face, ya got it?"

Pietro nodded quickly and sped off; I mean it he literally sped off.

When we managed to come down Inuyasha we went down to the office, it was…….interesting.

"Now you're going to have to fill this in," Said Principal Kelly, eyeing Jean and Scott strangely.

It went fine and I helped Inuyasha read some of the questions seeing as they were in English, though he seemed to know most of it. But then we got to the end and the last question surprised us.

_Are you a mutant (yes) or (no)_

What did this have to do with school? But when I asked Principal Kelly he just said, "Answer the question." So we answered yes.

Our first class was together, thank god because I managed to stop Inuyasha from decapitating an obnoxious kid.

Inuyasha's next class I wasn't so lucky because I had Art while Inuyasha had History but he has it with Kurt. I haven't figured out if that's a good thing.

But lunch came soon and I headed to the only cafeteria table that wasn't full. Thankfully, it was with the others.

"Hi guys. Have you seen Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yeah, he got detention for throwing spitballs at a kid," Bobby said, glaring at Kurt, I guess it wasn't a good thing.

School passed by quickly and I was currently suffering from a migraine but when we got back to the manor it didn't get any better.

**HI! What do you think this was way long and it took me days, to find time! Don't worry I won't stop updating!**

**I'll answer the next 5 reviews on my next chapter!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. School Sanity

**Hi, It's CS with another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time**

_When the session was over and everyone was filing out of the room, a little worse for wear, Kagome was surprised by Orroro who said a group of people were waiting for her in the doorway._

_Kagome walked up to the door and a large squeal greeted her._

**End

* * *

**

Chapter 4

A big ball of fur launched itself at Kagome cuddling into her stomach. "_KAGOME_! I missed you," cried the fur ball.

"Shippo," Kagome said prying him away from her and placing him on the ground. She stared at the teary eyed kitsune and smiled, "When'd you get here?"

"A few moments ago, Kagome," Sango answered for him, "A man in a taxi, or whatever he called it, dropped us off here. Miroku is getting hit for not paying him right now."

Unfortunately, the noise that Shippo had made attracted the attention of the other students and when they approached, Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg.

"Hey, 'Gome, who are they?" asked Jamie.

"These are my friends from back home. This is Miroku," she said pointing to the badly bruised houshi, "This is Sango," dragging her towards them so they could see her, "And this is Shippo," picking up the curious kit.

The stampede that followed is too horrible to write.

"Aw, how cute!"

"Look at his tail!"

"Look at his little face!"

The girlish screams took over the room and got so loud that everyone winced.

"Girls, girls, Shippo here doesn't want to be mobbed, if you want to mob anyone mob me," smiled Miroku, happily, opening his arms wide and receiving a sound punch from Sango.

"You know Kagome I think me and this guy will get along fine," smirked Bobby.

Kagome sighed and ushered everyone inside, once everyone was seated, then began the questions.

"So, how long have you known Kagome," asked Jean.

"A year," said Sango, vaguely. After all Kagome's mom said they'd have to be discreet.

"That's a cool mutation you have," asked Kitty, looking at Shippo.

"Mutation, what's that?" Sango groaned, apparently Shippo didn't know what discretion meant.

"Uh, it's what gives you your looks and powers."

Shippo shrugged and said, "Oh, thanks." He guessed they were just mistaken.

"Okay, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo come with me," Kagome laughed nervously, hoping that Shippo wouldn't blow it and tell everyone that he and Inuyasha were demons and not mutants.

"But, I we have more questions," cried Kitty.

"I know, but I don't think they're ready for more questions. Don't worry; we'll be back for dinner in a few minutes."

Kagome moved the small group to her room.

"Okay guys, there are a few things you should know. Number one is that there these things that we have to do in the mornings, there called danger room sessions; luckily you came on the day we don't have to do them. Number two is that I have NO idea what to do about school for you guys, except Shippo, he's too young."

"It's quite alright Kagome, you've always brought your books with you back home and we've always had a chance to read them." Miroku said, though behind him Shippo pouted, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to go to school.

"Well, alright." Kagome reluctantly said, ushering them down to the dining room.

When everyone had sat down Kagome began talking to Sango, not knowing they had an audience of nosy mutants.

"You should have seen it! Shippo was acting exactly like Inuyasha after you didn't come back! He was whining and moaning until we couldn't take it anymore. So we grabbed a shard and went to your house and your mom sent us here on an 'aero-plane.'"

Kagome giggled, she turned to Shippo, who was currently soaking up the attention he was getting, "Is that true?" She asked him.

Shippo smiled at her brightly, "Yup." He then bounced onto her lap, where he stayed for the rest of dinner, much to the disappointment of the girls in the house. Shippo then announced that he was tired and asked where Kagome slept. When he was questioned as to why he wanted to know he simply answered, "I always sleep near Kagome-mama."

Kagome blushed under the jealous stares of the girls in the institute and patted Shippo on the head, "Ok, let's go to bed," she knew he wouldn't sleep without her right there.

As Kagome snuggled into the fluffiness of Shippo's tail she sighed, happily.

* * *

The Next Morning

Kagome moaned as she woke up, _'Mmm. I'm so tired.' _ She looked up to see great big green eyes staring at her. "Ahh," she screamed as she landed on the hard floor with a thump, tangled in the sheets.

The green eyes that belonged to none other then Shippo danced happily, "That was funny, Kagome! Do it again!"

Kagome groaned, "Shippo? Don't scare me like that," she sat up and petted him on the head.

The kitsune nodded, "Ok. But Inuyasha and that guy named Kurt told me to do it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bolted out the bedroom door, "I'll teach them to wake _me_ up!" She didn't notice that she passed by Logan and Beast.

Logan glanced at the disappearing form of the angry teenager. "Ten bucks says dog-boy and elf won't live to see tomorrow."

The Beast smirked, "Sure, But I'll put my money on Bobby."

Meanwhile Kagome was walking down the stairs, using her jerk radar to find them. _'Beep…Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!' _ Kagome thought as she got close to them.

Inuyasha felt a chill down his back, turned around and froze at what he saw, "K..Kurt!"

The elf-dude looked at him, "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha pointed at the approaching Kagome.

Kurt bit back a horrified scream, "Oh my god! Run! Run for your precious lives!" Kurt took off through the front door screaming bloody murder. He knew what an angry Kagome could do.

Inuyasha whimpered as he realized that his legs weren't working. "Kurt, you get back here and help me!"

From all the way down the down the block they could here, "Sorry buddy! You're on your own!"

That's when Inuyasha's legs started working and he took off, also out the door.

Kagome stopped when she realized, through her rage, that her targets had disappeared. She shrugged and went into the kitchen, disturbing anyone who had heard what just happened.

Kagome sat down on the kitchen counter and bit an apple. She was relaxing when a scream interrupted her. An angry Scott walked into the room, when he spotted her he exclaimed, "Do you have any idea why Kurt and Inu-boy took off with _my_ car!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Nope, not a clue." And she walked out calmly. _'They think they can escape me, well they got another thing coming. Revenge will be_ _sweet.'_ Kagome thought evilly as she got changed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kurt and Inuyasha:

Kurt groaned, "That was officially the scariest thing I've ever seen. It's even worse then Logan during a facial."

Inuyasha frowned, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Kurt shuddered, "Oh god, I'll have nightmares for an eternity. I think I'll need therapy after this."

When Scott finally hunted Kurt and Inuyasha down they all left for school.

"So, Kagome looked a little murderous today. You should be glad she went with Logan and the others. What did you do?" Scott asked, looking at the boys from his mirror.

Kurt laughed, "Oh nothing we just realized how much Kagome hates being woken up and used it to sign our own death certificate."

Inuyasha smirked, "I should have never let you convince me to get the brat to wake her up."

Scott shook his head. They certainly were a crazy bunch.

* * *

Meanwhile at the manor Shippo was doing a little pranking of his own.

Orroro was walking down the hallway when lo and behold a pink puff ball comes floating by.

"Ahhh," she screamed hitting the ball with a flash of lightening.

"Urgh." Shippo popped back to his normal form and hit the ground…..hard.

Orroro stared at the unconscious body before tucking it behind a window curtain and going on her way.

The professor was the next one to wheel by that hall and he noticed a small hand sticking out of one of the curtains. He pulled it back and there was Shippo, unconscious and still steaming. He thought for a second before, "….Orroro?" He went off in search of the woman, leaving the smoldering Shippo on the floor.

Of course when Shippo woke up and saw no one was around….

* * *

Kagome sighed sadly as she walked to her next class, she, so far, hadn't seen either Inuyasha or Kurt. Oh well, guess the ultimate revenge will have to wait.

She plunked down on her chair and sighed again. She lied her head down and closed her eyes.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Mrs. Higurashi," Kagome sat up straight only to come face to face with her math teacher and she didn't look happy. "Could you answer the question?"

"Um, seven," she asked sheepishly.

The teacher looked at her from above her glasses, "Hm, that's correct." And she turned and walked to the front of the class.

Kagome sighed with relief and slumped onto her desk. She turned to the side to look out the window and was surprised by what she saw. Kurt, running into a tree and hitting the ground and a tiger come and paw at him. What was really weird was that the tiger had a fox tail.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "I have to stop eating those pancakes Kitty makes," she mumbled. She turned to the window again to see Kurt and the tiger gone but a hippopotamus was being chased by a cat and a mailman.

Kagome sweatdropped, _'This is a little scary.' _She raised her hand, "Excuse me, can I go to the nurses office I feel a little strange."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as the teacher droned on and on. Kurt had skipped class and Inuyasha would have gone with him if he didn't know that Kagome would sit him till his spine broke.

All of a sudden he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a white haired guy, Pietro, smirk at him. "You better tell your friends that Mystiques back in town and she has a plan to bring you all down. Also tell them to meet us at the warehouse down on third at six."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't know even who Mystique is so back off." He turned around and ignored him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sango's class:

"Kitty, get the fire extinguisher," screamed Sango as Kitty blew up yet another quiche.

Sango yelled as the fire caught in her hair. "Oh my god!"

Kitty aimed the extinguisher and fired, leaving a foamy Sango.

Kitty smiled at her,"……….Ooopsie?"

Sango just gave her a withering glare.

* * *

Meanwhile in Miroku's class:

"It's true I am a man of the cloth!" Miroku said as the girl's in his class crowded him.

One girl smiled innocently at him, "Does that mean you're sworn to a life of celibacy?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, I am here to serve." He smiled and the more daring girls handed him their number.

* * *

When everyone got back from school, Orroro was surprised by the array of different emotions. "Are you okay?" She asked a wet Sango who grunted as a reply and glared at Kitty.

She also noticed a terrified and traumatized looking Kurt who held a smiling Shippo in his hands.

The group moved to go to there rooms but Inuyasha piped up. "Oh yeah, Pietro said to meet him at the warehouse down on third at six and to tell you that Mystique is back in town.

The X-men all stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at him before Scott sighed, "You all know what that means."

"Quick run through the danger room and then time to fight." They all droned, except Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, who remained confused.

Evan turned to them, "Looks like you'll guys get your first real group workout in the danger room."

Inuyasha grinned, "That means I don't have to study!"

* * *

**Hey! Whatcha think! It's actually getting a plot……………kinda. Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon!**


	5. The Capture

**Cs at your service! (Dodges rutabagas( I know, I know it took me forever to get this chapter out! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Everyone who reviews gets teddy bears! By the way, it's short for _certain_ purposes.**

**kitsune'sangelofflames****: Don't worry, he has Tetsusaiga! It just hasn't been needed yet. But it'll appear in this chapter.**

**souless one****: Sorry! I' m bringing out a chapter now, aren't I?

* * *

**

_The Last Time_

The X-men all stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at him before Scott sighed, "You all know what that means."

"Quick run through the danger room and then time to fight." They all droned, except Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, who remained confused.

Evan turned to them, "Looks like you'll guys get your first real group workout in the

danger room."

Inuyasha grinned, "That means I don't have to study!"

_End

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Kagome moaned as she barely dodged another flaming ball. _'Where's Inuyasha! He was supposed to be training with us by now!' _As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha burst through the door, Tetsusaiga at his side. _'He must have packed that a while ago.'_

As Kagome stared at him she didn't notice that one of the balls flying at Sango got deflected by Hiraikotsu and was heading to her. But Inuyasha flew into action. He sliced the ball in half with little effort. Unfortunately at the same time another ball headed to Kagome and she lifted her hands, making them blow up.

When she opened her eyes she saw the amused faces of everyone in the danger room. She turned to Inuyasha to see why. He was completely scorched and everything except his amber eyes had gone black.

"……Ooops?"

Logan came out and all the activity ceased. "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as Kagome grasped his arm when Scott hit another bump. He _loved _his driving. He turned to see Kurt giving him a smirk and Inuyasha knew he saw the happy look on his face. For a long time it felt like Kagome hadn't needed him like she did in the Feudal Era. The car stopped at a empty street right across from the warehouse.

"Come on. One half go around and the other half, go through the door." Logan said, taking Evan and most of the new recruits, excluding Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome shivered, though she didn't know why. Her group entered the eerily quiet warehouse and Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. _'I have a bad feeling about this place.' _

At that moment a loud roar filled the air and the blob appeared, heading straight towards them. He was dodged but then a slimy tongue grabbed at Kagome and captured her hand. She touched it, reluctantly, and sent an explosion coursing through it. Toad screeched and rubbed his tongue.

"Kagome watch out!" before Inuyasha could get to her Kagome felt a hand put his arm around her waist and in a second all she was the blurred images of her friends yelling

When everything stopped Kagome gasped and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Pietro looking at her with a knowing smirk on his face. She gasped for a different reason when he brought her face to his and said. "You know, you'd have a lot of fun if you joined my team."

Kagome pushed him away. "I don't think so."

Pietro frowned. "Well, my father seems to thinks so." He turned around and Kagome saw a man in a strange costume stand beside Pietro. "Don't you, father?"

The man stared at Kagome. "Yes." He reached up and touched her hair. "So, you're the girl who is giving off so much power?"

Kagome glared at him and was about to answer when a sharp pain traveled up her back. The last thing she saw was Pietro, smirking, and the face of a blue-skinned woman.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as Pietro ran off with Kagome. "I have to get her!"

"No!" Kurt said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm before he could run off. "You're needed here! I'll go!"

Just as Kurt was about to leave Pietro appeared and all fighting seemed to stop when he waved his hand at the Brotherhood. "Stop, we got what we came for." the Brotherhood retreated before anyone could react.

Scott thought for a second. "'Got what they came for'? What could that be…."

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, she's still missing!"

"We have to go back to the manor. If they have her, then Kagome's in trouble."

* * *

Professor Xavier frowned as the students told him what happened. "You think Pietro took her to give her to Magneto?"

Logan nodded, grimly. "Why else would he want her?"

Inuyasha stood up. "He wanted to have her to himself!"

"Inuyasha, relax." Sango said, trying to calm him down.

"How can I relax when my best friend is out there, hurt!"

"We will have to use cerebro to find where she's located and make a plan of attack."

* * *

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes, slightly. She found the light streaming into them gave her a large headache. When she was able to open her eyes fully she looked around. She saw a metal room with only a door. No windows or pictures on the wall. Kagome looked at her self and found she had a large bump in the back of her head and winced as a pain ran through her head.

"You shouldn't do that until I get that cleaned up."

Kagome whirled around to see Pietro smirking at her. "What do you want?" she snarled.

Pietro got closer. "You shouldn't treat your captor that way. You never know when someone could…." He let the sentence hang and touched her cheek.

"Bastard," Kagome growled, biting his hand.

Pietro pulled back and grinned at her. "Guess Father was right when he said I shouldn't get close to the hostage."

"Hostage?"

"Yes, you're just the bait for your little friends. But, don't worry; father is interested in keeping you for the team."

Kagome turned away. _'They're going to capture Inuyasha and the others.'_

Pietro saw her face and grinned. "Don't worry; we'll make sure to feed you. But if you cause any trouble Father says you'll be moved to _my _room."

"Do you always listen to what your father says?" Kagome pulled a disgusted face.

"….."

Kagome scoffed and turned the whole way around, signaling the conversation was over. When she heard the door close she sighed and relaxed. _'Please, don't come. You'll just get captured yourself.'

* * *

_

Hank clapped his hands together. "We found her!"

* * *

Magneto smirked as he watched the Beast run to tell his boss. "Soon I'll have the strongest mutant army ever." He pulled out a small device and pressed the button.

* * *

Kagome felt another pain attack her head and her vision became fogged. Soon, all she could remember was the urge to destroy.

* * *

**CS: Twist! Please review! Or I'll haunt you every day and night……not really!**

**REEEVVIIEEWW!**


End file.
